Fate
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both heads. When they get lost and have to work together what will happen? chapter 14 up bette
1. What He’s Head Boy!

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc… Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: What He's Head Boy?!?!?!?!  
  
Lily was surprised when she received her letter from Hogwarts that she was going to be made Head Girl. Since she was always playing pranks on the Slytherins and her worst enemy James Potter.  
  
Lily walked faster than usual to the entrance to Platform 9 and three quarters. Her friends Mia and Linda caught sight of her and ran towards her to greet their friend whom they haven't seen all summer long. They stopped immediately as they saw what she had pinned on her shirt. It was of course the head girl pin it shone brightly and they wouldn't be surprised if someone saw it a mile away.  
  
Mia said brightly "You're Head Girl."  
  
Linda's reaction was nothing like this; if it was possible she looked horrified at Lily being Head Girl. Linda frowned as she said, "That's great Lily."  
  
Lily noticing her friend's reaction immediately was hurt she said, "You look disappointed."  
  
Linda shook her head and in the direction of the Marauders. Lily getting the hint look in the direction her friend gestured towards. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at James. She looked as if (like what Snape looked like when he found out Harry was not going to be expelled word for word) Christmas has been canceled.  
  
Her bright green eyes looked as if they were on fire. Her teeth were bared as she marched over to her worst enemy and in her words his cronies.  
  
Sirius saw Lily as she marched towards James he nudged James and said, "The Evil Bitch is coming."  
  
James turned and saw Lily marching towards him and frowned like always he tried to keep his cool around Lily.  
  
Lily stopped right in front of James and shouted, "This has got to be a joke."  
  
James frowned and said, in a voice that irritated Lily so much, "What has to be a joke my dearest Lily."  
  
Sirius bursted into laughter. Peter as usual was slow on jokes and stood dumfounded at the spot. Remus ignored it and said to Lily as if to make the situation better " Come on Lily it isn't that bad."  
  
Lily said, " That's easy for you to say."  
  
Lily and Remus had always been nice to each other because well Lily found out Remus was a werewolf and told him this back in their third year and since then had had an understanding of the other.  
  
James said "Lily why don't we forget everything that has happened between us and start off fresh" he stuck out his hand.  
  
Lily pushed it away and instead used her hand to slap him across the face she said afterwards " You must have tried that a million times Potter, the prank is getting old then again it seems all your pranks have."  
  
With that she stomped off back over to her friends to board the Hogwarts Express to begin her final year at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius laughed and said to James "Prongs she'll never fall for it." He slapped his pal on the back.  
  
Remus said, "Come on we better get going, or we'll miss the train. So the Marauders headed towards the train and sat in their usual compartment but just after they put their trunks up and sat down on their seats it felt as if their bottoms were burning. They immediately tried to get up but they were stuck. They heard giggles from the compartment next to them.  
  
James shouted "Evans."  
  
Lily walked into the doorframe of the compartment and said angelically "Yes."  
  
James said in an irritated voice "What is the counter curse?"  
  
Lily said as if this were the easiest thing in the world "Oh Jamie (her nickname for James which got on his nerves) why would I know a thing like that. But don't worry the burning will wear off in about she looked at her watch 5 minutes but it won't do to much damage just your bottoms will be in pain for awhile but no permanent damage Jamie she smiled sweetly. As for the glue well she grabbed a spatula from one of her friends behind her and threw it on her lap and said start picking."  
  
She walked away laughing with Mia and Linda who were laughing as well as James shouted, "You'll pay Evans."  
  
A/n: so was it a good start. I personally enjoyed writing this. Pleas e read and review so I will be inspired to write more. 


	2. Detention!

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc… Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/n: Thanx to my reviewers weirdme030589 and Ilovelinkinpark222!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Detention!!!!!!!  
  
In the common room on a late Friday night the Marauders were planning the downfall of Lily Evans. Well not her downfall but just complete embarrassment and Remus said he wasn't going to be part of the joke he said word for word "No one deserves this sort of humiliation." So Remus was found in the 7th year boy's dormitory feeling sorry for Lily.  
  
Sirius, James, and a fat pig, no good back stabbing liar know as Peter Pettigrew yells at Peter were planning the most humiliating thing possible for their arch enemy Lily Evans. They were going to get her diary and post all the pages on the school bulletin boards. James was going to use his cloak and get Lily's dairy in the middle of the night, Sirius was going to levitate all her dairy pages to go on bulletin boards and Peter being extremely stupid was going to sit on his fat butt eating whatever he can find and be very slow on laughing in his part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius, James, and Peter were very please with how well their plan had worked. They had all quickly got dressed quickly that morning and stood by the nearest bulletin board. Remus decided not to and was sleeping not wanting Lily to think he had something to do with it or for his own sake get detention.  
  
Lily woke up at around 8 to the sound of her roommates talking and cursing out the Marauders in her dorm. Lily woke to see what they had done.  
  
All of her friends stared at Lily they all looked sympathetically at her.  
  
Finally Mia said, "Lily The Marauders did something last night."  
  
Lily said, "What did they do."  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes then Linda said quickly, "Lily they took your dairy and posted it all over the school."  
  
Lily looked like she was going to be sick which was not her normal reaction to The Marauder's pranks. She ran to the bathroom and puked.  
  
Mia said " I'll go downstairs and get as many pages as possible." She ran downstairs.  
  
Linda said, "Lily it can't be that bad."  
  
Lily said angrily, "It is." She cried. Her friend comforted her by rubbing her back.  
  
After a few moments of silence Lily jumped up, clamped her hand on her mouth and said, "Remus."  
  
She quickly ran out of the common room and to the bulletin boards she looked up and down bulletin board after bulletin board. Luckily hardly anyone was there and no one had read much. Sirius saw her.  
  
Sirius shouted, " Evans like our surprise."  
  
Lily ignored him and continued looking she grabbed that entry off the bulletin board and was surprised they weren't smart enough to put a charm on it so she couldn't.  
  
Lily double checked it and said, "Remus owes me one I saved his butt even though he did it to himself."  
  
Linda looked at her confusedly and said, " What is it about Remus?"  
  
Lily shoved the paper in her back pocket to hide it but her friend was to quick and grabbed it. She ran (she was much faster than Lily) and quickly read it as she ran. She stopped, Lily slammed into her, and they fell on the ground next to each other.  
  
Linda said her voice quivering, "Remus is a…a…"  
  
Lily put her hand over Linda's mouth before she could finish the sentence. She then helped her friend up. Sirius ran over and grabbed the entry and read it as well and said "How did you find out?"  
  
Lily snapped "in my first year you… bastard."  
  
Remus came running towards them he looked at Sirius and Lily.  
  
Remus said, "Lily look I had nothing to do with it I swear."  
  
Lily said looking at him, "I figured since you would have enough sense than to help your pitiful friends post this all over the school without even realizing it."  
  
She thrust the paper in Remus's hands. Remus read his eyes widening in horror. He locked Lily in a hug crying on her shoulder like a lost child he said," no one read right."  
  
Lily lifted him off her shoulder and pointed at Linda who was shaking in fear and said, "she was to quick Remus."  
  
Linda quickly got up and stared at Remus with fear in her eyes and ran off to the common room. Remus looked sad afterwards but didn't cry. Sirius tried to apologize but it didn't end there.  
  
James by another bulletin board shouted, " Evans I never knew you thought I was good looking and well look here I have a charm," he frowned and continued to shout, "but you think I have a big ego."  
  
Lily stormed over to him and pulled the dairy entry out of his hands thankful she hadn't taken anger management classes over the summer shouted," you're ego is larger than this entire school, Potter, as for your looks I admit you are better looking than some guys at this school but, you could use some mouse and hairspray and let's put it this way an entire beauty parlor, your charm Potter hasn't worked on me but it is the only thing I could think of that would ever get a girl anywhere near you and I mean a spell Potter."  
  
She took out her wand and said a spell and had all her dairy entries into her arms and was about to head to Gryffindor Tower when professor Mcgonagal came forward and said, " Detention both of you and 20 points from Gryffindor each."  
  
A/n: It took me awhile to come up with what to do for James's retaliation but oh well, please review. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow if not then, then Wednesday. 


	3. Forbidden Forest And The White Flower

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc… Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 3: Forbidden Forest, and The White Flower  
  
A/n: Thanx to my reviewers Ilovelinkinpark222, HarryandGinny4eva, and smalls.  
  
Lily and James were if possible even more mad at each other and loathed each other so much it was unbelievable. Lily and James had both received notices for their detention to take place on September 7. The week passed by in a blur, boring classes, and homework done and handed in on time.  
  
Then September 7th came on a windy day. That night came and they set off for their detention walking along the corridors as far away from each other as possible, so that their shoulders were rubbings against the walls occasionally hitting a painting and getting cursed out by them.  
  
Lily and James exited the school and headed towards Hagrid's cabin. Still not speaking to the other.  
  
Hagrid was waiting outside for them and said, "There you are (I am not going to use his accent, I don't want to mess it up), I was wondering where you were. Come over here. James you can hold this lantern and Lily hold this one, it is going to be really dark in there. Do you have your wands you'll need them."  
  
Lily and James said at the same time, " I have my wand."  
  
They both frowned, ignoring the other.  
  
Hagrid continued talking, "Right, so we need to find a pure white flower. We need to find it and bring it back up to the school. You see (gesturing to them to follow him) an evil wizard named Voldemort is gaining power and wants to become immortal. He calls his followers I think it is Deadeaters… no Deatheaters. Yea that's right Deatheaters. Well anyway he has sent them all to find this flower. The flower, it has never been found before though, but Dumbledore suspects it's here (gesturing towards the forest, they were just entering) from a prophecy. So anyways if a person eats every petal, though they are supposed to taste bad, they become immortal but if they don't eat all of them in less than a minute they die, immediately. The flower can never be destroyed though and it always has a rebirth after being eaten. Understand."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
James replied, "Yeah I get it. So where are we going to look. I mean the forest is really big."  
  
Hagrid said, " Well we are going to split up, you and Lily and me and fang."  
  
James looked horrorstricken at the thought, "can't I go with you or with fang."  
  
Hagrid said, " No James I think it would work better this way even if you two don't get along to well. You see I can use my wand and since I am so tall no one dare approach me, but the two of you can protect each other since you both have top grades, if one is caught by a Deatheater or gets in trouble the other can help."  
  
Lily knew of course the teachers told him to have the two of them stick together so they would get along and learn to trust each other.  
  
Lily said, "I understand."  
  
James said, "Yeah I guess it makes sense."  
  
James didn't speak for the rest of the walk, but had a frown on his face. In fact no one spoke for nearly two hours as they walked until they reached a fork in the road.  
  
Hagrid said, "This is where we split up, you two go that way (he pointed to the left) and I'll take Fang and go this way."  
  
James and Lily nodded. For awhile they just walked until finally Lily spoke up.  
  
Lily said, "This really isn't quite bad, I've never been in the forest before and everyone I know has spoken illy about it, but it isn't quite bad."  
  
James shouted, "Isn't bad, eh. Yeah I agree with there but maybe if you weren't here it would be better."  
  
Lily shouted, " Yeah well, you are pig-nosed snot brain (who knows where I came up wit that one.)"  
  
James shouted, " Well you're a stuck up bitch."  
  
Lily laughed and said," Stuck up, you shouldn't be talking."  
  
James said, " Oh really?"  
  
Lily said "Yeah."  
  
Lily looked around and noticed they were no longer on the path. They must have run off she thought.  
  
Lily said, "Potter where is the path."  
  
He looked down and noticed as well.  
  
James said, as he heard noises from the trees on the left of them, "what was that."  
  
Lily heard it as well and said," I don't know."  
  
Then suddenly a bear jumped out of at least its bottom half looked like a bear, it's head looked like a wolves.  
  
Lily said, "I read about these they are call Dungbears, they don't like people, most people are afraid of them, in fact there are no records that anyone has ever lived after meeting one."  
  
James said, "That's great isn't it we are going to die."  
  
Lily and James ran but the Dungbear was faster. Being slower the Dungbear managed to grab Lily by the foot. She screamed, James stopped and turned around. James thought for a moment should I save her??????  
  
A/n: I'll have the next chapter up before the weekend. 


	4. Friends?

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc… Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 4: Friends????  
  
A/n: Thanx to my reviewers Hot*lIkE*fire, SeirraSitruc, Akira Calithorn, Vanillastar, Princess Hermoine!!!!!!  
  
Hot*lIkE*fire: Thanx. Well about the making the chapters longer how about this for every review I get it, (not flames) then that will be one page and so on.  
  
Lily and James ran but the Dungbear was faster. Being slower the Dungbear managed to grab Lily by the foot. She screamed, James stopped and turned around. James thought for a moment should I save her??????  
  
Lily continued screaming as the Dungbear held onto her ankle tighter and dragged her through the woods.  
  
James ran after her, he hated Lily but her thought, if I save her I can get the points back for Gryffindor so we can win the House Cup. So only thinking about the praise he would get he ran after her. (I know he seems mean but, when they actually start to become friends, Lily will wipe him into shape so he isn't so self-centered.)  
  
James who had inherited his father's speed ran after Lily and the Dungbear. James took out his wand and said, (bear with me I making up a word) "Todool Sinter"(spell to knock out Dungbear).  
  
The spell worked and the Dungbear fell back and fell asleep. James ran over to Lily and the Dungbears hand and pulled off the hand from Lily's ankle.  
  
Lily muttered "thanks" as she brushed off her robes.  
  
James saw something in the woods and it was glowing. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before; well he thought I was to busy saving Lily to notice. His eyes widened and walked slowly closer to it.  
  
Lily turned to look where James was looking and saw there was glows coming from the forest. She to walked slowly towards it. As she walked closer she had to put her hand in front of her eyes because they hurt so much from the brightness.  
  
Lily said, "What do you think it is?"  
  
James said, "Maybe it's the white flower."  
  
Lily said, "Yeah maybe but Hagrid said nothing about it being bright."  
  
James pointed out, "But he also said no one has seen it before, well that we know of."  
  
Lily said, "True. So let's pull it out of the ground."  
  
James said, "Okay."  
  
James got to it first and tugged on it but it wouldn't budge, he pulled harder still nothing. Thankful for his low patience he pulled as hard as he could and it popped out of the ground but by doing so he fell back and landed on his butt.  
  
Lily laughed at him. James got up and frowned at her and also started to laugh. They both stopped as they realized what was happening, they were actually acting like civilized people to each other.  
  
Lily said, "Why don't we look for someplace to sleep, I'm tired."  
  
James said, "Okay."  
  
They walked around the forest for only a minute (which surprised them since they were here before and the house wasn't there then.)  
  
Lily said, "This wasn't here before."  
  
She knocked on the front door, but no one answered, so she knocked again. She tried the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
The door was the entrance to a beautiful and clean home. The walls were covered in glass and there was huge furniture in every room. All of it looked misplaced in the house, since it was so big. The kitchen was made of oak with no glass. Lily went to the refrigerator (I don't know if wizards do have them, but oh well) and opened it but nothing was in there. She closed it hoping she was wrong and thought of how she desired top have an apple pie at the moment. She opened it again to find an apple pie.  
  
She yelled to James who was in another James, " Look at this."  
  
James came into the kitchen and saw that she was holding an apple pie, which was his favorite, he asked "how did you get that?"  
  
"I don't know it must have some sort of a spell on it, cause when I opened it before there was nothing in it but when I thought of how much I wanted an apple pie and opened it again I found this in there. And look it is home- baked.  
  
She sniffed the pie "and it smells fresh."  
  
James laughed and said, "I just realized something we have never talked like this before."  
  
Lily said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I wonder why?"  
  
James said innocently, " What did I do, you are the one always pulling pranks on me."  
  
Lily said, " You were the first one to pull a prank on me in the beginning of my first year."  
  
James said, "Oh, but that was Sirius, he thought it was funny."  
  
Lily said, "Yeah and you didn't laugh."  
  
James said, "Everyone was laughing that saw."  
  
Lily said, "You were the ONLY one that saw."  
  
James said, "and your point is?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You were the one that started this whole thing between us."  
  
James said, " Because I laughed I started it."  
  
Lily knew she was wrong but she would never admit it. So this is why James calls her this.  
  
James said, "Well you are just so stubborn. You don't want to admit that YOU are wrong, ever."  
  
Lily said, "it sounds a lot like someone else I know coughs,"  
  
James said, " you know what Lily until you tell me you are wrong and I am right I am not going to speak with you."  
  
Lily said, "fine."  
  
James stormed out of the kitchen and went to his own bedroom. Lily ate her pie and went to hers without a word.  
  
So that was how it was for the next few days. They never left because they never talked and neither of them were brave enough to go out alone. There were no fireplaces there so the was not an option. Soon it was Tuesday and they hadn't spoken until….  
  
Lily said, "fine, I'm wrong I just thought it was you so I retaliated."  
  
James said, "Okay, so do you want to start over? And be friends?"  
  
Lily said, "Sure. I can't wait to see our friends faces though."  
  
James smiled and said, "I wonder what they will do?"  
  
Lily said, "Faint."  
  
James said, "Sirius will think it was a joke."  
  
Lily smiled, "yeah. You know Po… James I never thought you were this nice."  
  
James said, "same here, well about you."  
  
Lily said, " I have an idea why don't we get to know each other a little more. We can ask each other questions."  
  
James said, "and if we don't want to answer them we have to… do what the other person tells us to do."  
  
Lily said," I have a better idea." She got up and went into another room and came out with a big long Dr. Seuss hat. (Those of you that know what these are. They are really tall like about 2 feet and have stripes).  
  
Lily said, "I made this in my fifth year, what it does is when you stick you hand in here you will pull out a card, whatever the card says you have to do. If you don't do what it says you grow a big boil on your chin and it won't come off for a week. Now the trick is that… if the card says you have to wear a pink dress and sing a song or something like that you have to stick your hand in the hat and you will find that there is a new item in there, well whatever you need to complete the dare. Get it."  
  
James said, "Yeah. Okay, Lily. Do you have any siblings?"  
  
Lily said, "a sister names Petunia and I had a brother named David."  
  
James didn't know what the had meant and was about to ask when Lily spoke again.  
  
Lily said, "since I already know so much about you from my friends who have gone out with you I want to know this. When did you lose your virginity?"  
  
James coughed and said, "I'll take a dare."  
  
He reached into the hat and pulled out a card it said.  
  
"To complete this task you have to get a crazy hat and dance to If You're happy and you know and do whatever the music says."  
  
Lily laughed; James looked confused.  
  
Lily said, "So get your hat."  
  
James reached into the hat and pulled out a baseball cap with one of those spinning things on the top. The spinner immediately started to spin and out cam the words to the song if you're happy and you know it.  
  
"If you're happy and you know it clap you hands" James clapped.  
  
"If you're happy and you know clap your hands," James clapped again, and Lily doubled over in laughter.  
  
"If you're happy and you really want to show it stomped your feet," James stomped his feet, James had a confused look on his face while Lily laughed.  
  
To Lily's greatest displeasure the song ended and James quickly took the hat off and threw it in the hat.  
  
Lily said, "you're turn," once she controlled herself.  
  
James said, "You are going to pay, now Lily are you a virgin?"  
  
Lily said, "I'll pass."  
  
She pulled out a card from the hat and it said…  
  
"Stick out your tongue and try to eat your ear but first put on these stripped pants."  
  
Lily frowned and put on some stripped pant under her robes and stuck out her tongue and tried to eat her ear. James thought this was the best moment of his life seeing his worst enemy make a fool of herself then he remembered she's my friend now. But as he looked at her he felt a strange tingly feeling he had never felt before, was he in love? He brushed off the question. He started to laugh and fell off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
Lily stopped and started to laugh at him. She quickly took off the pants as James sat up and got back onto the couch frowning.  
  
Lily said, "James, who was the best girl in bed."  
  
James said, "I'll take a dare."  
  
James reached into the hat and immediately wished he had answered the question because it now said, "tell the person closest to you how you feel about them."  
  
James frowned and thought how do I feel about her? Do I love her? Hate her? Or do I just want to be her friend? James thought for a few moments.  
  
James said, "I think you are a great friend Lily."  
  
But as soon as he said it a boil started to grow on his chin, he could feel it popping in his skin. What did this mean he thought? Do I love her or hate her?  
  
Lily said, "You're lying James Potter," she laughed," better hurry up and tell me the truth or it will be there for a week."  
  
But James finally knew then as her voice as she laughed. He loved her.  
  
A/n: grins cliffy!!! Next chap. up by Monday. Oh and I did 6 pages!!!! Like some person at my school says, "Oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" 


	5. Love Stinks

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc… Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 5: Love Stinks  
  
A/n: Thanx to my reviewers Jessica, Princess Cora, crazed spyromaniac  
  
Lily said, "You're lying James Potter," she laughed," better hurry up and tell me the truth or it will be there for a week."  
  
But James finally knew then as her voice as she laughed.  
  
He gulped, should he go with the boil or tell her the truth? Lily who was laughing cut off his voice.  
  
Lily said, " James hurry up, tell me the truth."  
  
James thought should I, or was his pride to high to do so? Well she'll probably think it is a joke, but the boil will stay there. Okay he said, I'll tell her.  
  
James said Lily immediately stopped laughing as she looked at his face and saw how serious this was, "Lily… I…I love you."  
  
Lily laughed and said, "You have got to be kidding me." Then her eyes widened in horror as she looked at his face and saw the boil slowly disappearing. Lily gulped; James blushed.  
  
He had never felt so stupid in his life; it was stupid of him to tell her the truth. They sat there staring at each other for a minute then Lily pulled away. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
Lily slowly and softly said, "James I loved you when I first saw you but then when I thought you played that prank on me my heart broke, that was the main reason why I have hated you all these years. It took me two years to get over you and finally face facts." She wiped tears from her face, and continued; " Now you suddenly decide to love me, and what break my heart again. James, I…I… can't do that to myself again."  
  
Lily got up and ran to her room and quickly closed and locked the door and slowly fell to the floor and cried silently and soon fell asleep.  
  
James was heart broken not only had he made a fool of himself but he was hurt where he had never been hurt before. His eyes burned from not crying and he slowly walked to his room and laid in bed without a wink of sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke from cramps all over and slowly got dressed and remembered last night. She forced herself not to cry. Why is he doing this to me? Breaking my heart again. She slowly got dressed not wanting to face James after last night. Why did she have to love him again?  
  
To her greatest dislike she was done getting dressed and slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She saw James sitting at the table holding the white flower in his hands. He didn't even notice her walk in the room.  
  
She blinked to stop tears from entering her eyes and promised herself not to cry and to stay strong. But why do I have to go on like this? I could just tell him I love him and that I was scared and we could be together. She frowned, it would make both of us happy and damnit she needed a little happiness in her life after her parent's death. All right. I'll tell him she opened her mouth to say this but was cut off by James.  
  
"You know what," he got up out of his chair, "we need to find a way out of here because I can't stand being here with you anymore."  
  
Lily frowned, he hates me.  
  
Lily said, " James, I… am scared," she said as though they were finishing last night's conversation, "of what you'll do to my heart. I've seen how heart broken your other girlfriends are after you broke up with them. I just don' want that to be me."  
  
James said as he got up and walked over to her and held her hands, "I can understand that. But I have never felt this way about anyone ever before, and it hurts. I love you Lily."  
  
Lily smiled and said, "I love you to James." She wrapped her arm around him and he her.  
  
Lily said, " as much as I would want to stay here with you, we need to get back they are probably freaking out about us."  
  
James said, "Yeah, you have any ideas?"  
  
Lily said, "Yeah I think I got one. Hold on."  
  
A/n: Gosh I cried writing this. Well pleases review. Next chapter by Thursday. I would have has this up on Sunday but ff.net was messed up!!!! 


	6. Back To The School And A Sad Memory sigh

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 6: Back to the school and a sad memory  
  
A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I just went through a lot and didn't really want to write anymore. If I do stop again you have my permission to said me hate mail. Well I hope I don't stop I forgot how much I loved to write. It took me awhile but I finally figured out what I'll do to my characters.  
  
Lily said, " as much as I would want to stay here with you, we need to get back they are probably freaking out about us."  
  
James said, "Yeah, you have any ideas?"  
  
Lily said, "Yeah I think I got one. Hold on."  
  
James nodded.  
  
Lily said, "There was this spell in a book I checked out in the library I just can't remember the spell. I think it was HiperiDerg no HeririDerg."  
  
She pulled out her wand and said, "Heririderg."  
  
Suddenly a compass appeared in her hand.  
  
James asked, "what's that?"  
  
Lily said," it's a compass muggles use it when they get lost. Now Hogwarts is at (because I am such a freak I am going to get a map and find an empty place in England where the school can be) 10 longitude and 45 latitude. So I need a map as well." She then said a spell to get a map of Hogwarts (wizard one). She sat down at the table and figured out which road they took and that they need south to get to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily said," after a few minutes we need to go south. So let's go outside." She grabbed James arm and the walked out side. Lily used her free arm to use the compass. "We have to walk this way ,"she said.  
  
James smiled at her she turned to look at him and said, "what." With a slight smile on her face.  
  
James said," I just realized you wrote in your dairy that you thought I was charming."  
  
Lily laughed and said, "so."  
  
James said," is it true,, am I charming?" Lily laughed and said sarcastically, "You have your moments."  
  
James laughed and said, "Well we better hurry up."  
  
Lily nodded and they started to walk quicker.  
  
After while James asked," Are you a virgin?"  
  
Lily stopped for a second; James looked at her and asked, "Lily are you okay?"  
  
Lily shook her head and said, "yes."  
  
They kept walking and James didn't mention the question noticing her weakness to the subject.  
  
Lily stopped and turned James to look at her. I never told this to anyone before but."  
  
James asked," what Lily?"  
  
Lily said," I told my mom but she didn't believe me, she said I was a liar." She paused for a second and then looked at James and said," my father raped me when I was 12."  
  
She immediately started to cry and hide her face on James's shoulder. James shocked at her answer wrapped his arms around her and said," Lily why didn't you tell anyone else?"  
  
Lily stopped crying for a second "my mom said that if I told such a lie God would never forgive me."  
  
James squeezed her tightly and said," it's alright you didn't do anything wrong and I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
They just stood there wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes then Lily stood up and wiped her tears away from her face.  
  
Lily said," we should start heading back."  
  
James looked at her and asked," I don't want to make you cry again but did he do it again?"  
  
Lily answered," no, I met this wizard down at a pub and asked me if I wanted anyone dead in my family and in return he said all I had to do was be his friend. I told him yes and that I wanted him to kill my dad. I gave him the address and the address for where he worked. I didn't think he would actually do it, the next day when I was home alone since my brother was out with some friends at the mall and my sister was spending the night at her friend's house he came over and told me he had done it. I was shocked. He thought it was a look of happiness. He said now all I had to do was be one of his followers, a. deatheater. I said no and that I didn't think he would actually do it. He said if he didn't he would kill my brother. I screamed at him not to, but he did it anyway he said some evil dark spell and made my brother appear right in front of him. And he killed him just like that. Right before he left. Voldemort. He said that he made my dad rape me with a curse, so I would want to retaliate and put in my mind to go to that pub we met at. He wanted me to be his follower since he learned from a contact that I was really smart. I never forgave myself."  
  
James looked at her, and then he remembered Lily had looked strange in the woods after Hagrid had mentioned the name Voldemort. He finally said," Lily it's not your fault. He tried to get you do that."  
  
Lily said," I know but if I hadn't had such a temper it would have never happened."  
  
James said," Lily everyone has weaknesses and he just used yours against now come on we better hurry up."  
  
Lily nodded and they jogged back to the castle, which was in their view.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry I had to leave it at that but I have to get off. 


	7. The Misunderstanding!

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 7: A Misunderstanding  
  
A/n: Thanx for the reviews.  
  
They entered the school and walked straight to Professor Dumbledore's office (since James had been there so often he already knew the password). James gave the password to the gargoyle (I think that is what it is, I'm kinda rusty I haven't read any of the books since the beginning of June), Snickerdoodles (he-he it's my kitty's name).  
  
They entered the darkly lit room. Dumbledore sat at his desk writing. He looked up, at them as they entered and smiled not only because they were there but they were still holding hands.  
  
Dumbledore said," It seems to me my plan worked."  
  
James and Lily didn't say anything.  
  
Dumbledore said," Well I might as well tell you, myself and some of the teachers decided that you needed to learn a lesson with all your bickering. Hagrid got rid of some of the path and I put a magical house up. And it seems to me you found the white flower."  
  
He got up and walked over to them.  
  
Lily said," what do you mean you planned this. We could have gotten lost."  
  
Dumbledore said," no I made sure of that, I put a Dungbear in the forest with a leash to stay in one section of the forest, and put a spell on it so the Dungbear would take you straight to the cottage but only so a student at Hogwarts could see it."  
  
Lily asked," then why did you not see the flower?"  
  
Dumbledore replied," the flower only shows up one day a year with so much light it could blind the human eye. But when you pull it out of the ground the light dulls."  
  
James placed the flower on the desk and said," so the Dungbear was a test, to see if we would help the other."  
  
Dumbledore clarified," yes it was. Thanx for all the help you can go back to your tower now."  
  
James and Lily left the office (still holding hands). They met Sirius on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Lily was shocked when Sirius didn't look shocked at the fact that they were holding hands. But he quickly said," Lovebirds," with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and let go of James's hand and walked the rest of the way to the common room.  
  
After she left Sirius said," good job James, I didn't think you would do it."  
  
James looked at Sirius and said," Sirius I love her."  
  
Sirius asked," What do you mean?"  
  
James said," I love her. I realized it at the cottage, I managed to make her befriend me but then we were playing this game and I realized I loved her and it was the truth, a bug boil grew on my chin after I said I just wanted to be friends with her, and then I told her the truth and it was gone. That was the rule if we lied a big boil would grow on my face."  
  
Sirius was shocked, and pretended to faint. Then got up and said," just messing with you."  
  
Little did they know, Linda had heard part of what they said but just the beginning where Sirius said James had pulled it off.  
  
Linda rushed back to the common room, and quickly found Lily.  
  
"Lily they are playing a joke on you," Linda said quickly.  
  
Lily asked," what do you mean," slightly hurt that her friend did not ask where she was.  
  
"James and Sirius they had a bet that James could get you to go out with him," she said quickly. "Why did you fall for it," she asked?  
  
"We played that truth and dare game and he had to tell the person next to him that he had to tell the person closest to him how he felt about them. But he probably planned the whole thing and found the counter curse," Lily looked sad but did not cry, as James walked in the common room she walked up to him and slapped him across the face.  
  
James whined and said," ouch what was that for."  
  
Lily yelled at him until she was red in the face," don't mess with me James I know about your bet Linda just heard you talking with Sirius. I can't believe you. You disgust me Potter. You probably had this planned. Oh let's get Lily to be my friend and tell her that I love her, and use a counter curse. I hate you."  
  
She ran up to her room ignoring James as he told her it wasn't the truth that Linda heard it wrong.  
  
Sirius went up to Linda and said," why did you lie to her?"  
  
Linda yelled at her while the whole common room stared at their fight," I did not lie to her, I heard you out in the hall Sirius, telling James good job. Then I ran off to tell her. Do you expect to me to lie to Lily and wait until you finally tell her the truth? So you can go tell the school all her secrets. You disgust me, both of you."  
  
Sirius said," you didn't even listen to the whole conversation, did you? James loves her and now look what you did? You ran off and told Lily what he had intended to do."  
  
Linda looked at James who was sitting down on a couch near the fireplace with his knees pulled close to him crying on his knees. The she realized what a fool she was, that taught her to eavesdrop thought the whole conversation instead of still part of it.  
  
Linda sat next to James and hugged him, and said," I'll try to calm her down and tell her the truth, believe me you don't want to be there when she is this mad."  
  
A/n: he-he cliffi. Please review maybe I'll get time to post tomorrow it all depend on my homework. 


	8. Forgiveness or NOT!

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 8: Forgiveness Or. Not  
  
A/n: Thank you reviewers.  
  
Lily lay on her bed crying. How had she been so stupid? She knew James was pretty much as good at everything as her. He could pull it off with the motive of making her live a living hell and by getting her to tell him a secret. At that thought she ran to the bathroom and puked. After she was done she laid on the bathroom floor crying. She heard someone knocking on the door but, ignored it.  
  
Linda walked into the room, hoping her friend hadn't done something stupid. When she noticed she wasn't in the room and saw that the window was still open from earlier, she rushed to it and looked out, and to her greatest relief, did not see Lily hanging off the edge or on the floor. She walked over to the bathroom, and saw Lily lying on the bathroom floor (I almost put wall tee-hee, I thought of my Jimmy Fallon c.d). Linda sat next to Lily.  
  
"Lily, I need to talk to you," Linda said.  
  
Lily sat up and brushed away her tears and looked at her friend and questioned," why was I so stupid?"  
  
Linda said," I was the stupid one Lily, James actually loves you, he had planned to actually have you fall in love with him and then break your heart, but he fell in love with you, I only heard part of the conversation. At first, I didn't believe it but then I realized how hurt James looked and not even he could pull off a look like that, and Sirius actually looked serious (lol Sirius and serious okay I'll shut-up) for a change."  
  
Lily looked at her friend and said," he still shouldn't have done that."  
  
Linda said," I know but he's sorry, and you know him he never knows when to stop."  
  
Lily nodded and hugged her friend and said," I guess I should talk to James huh."  
  
Linda said," you better he looked like he would kill himself, or kill me even."  
  
Lily smiled and said," at least I know he does love me. Can you ask him to come up here, I don't want the whole common room watching."  
  
Linda laughed and said," if he doesn't kill me first."  
  
Linda left the room to go retrieve James.  
  
Downstairs James was in shock. Sirius kept telling him Linda would fix it all up, while having to tell the people in the common room to stay in their business. James just wept in his hands, and Sirius was shocked to see his friend like this. He knew then that James really did fall in love with his worst enemy. Sirius didn't dare mention the money in the bet.  
  
Sirius looked up for some hope, and he found it. Linda was walking down the stairs.  
  
Linda sat down next to James and put her arm over his hunched back and said," James, Lily wants to talk to you, she believes me, and wants you to go upstairs to talk to her."  
  
James slowly got up and smiled slightly at Linda and walked up the stairs to Lily's room. Before he opened the door, though, he preyed that she would not be to angry at him, he had been at the wrong side of her for six years and did not want her to kill him. He opened the door and saw Lily sitting on her bed.  
  
James walked in all the way then closed the door. He wasn't sure how mad she was so he just leaned against the door and stared at her.  
  
Lily was the first to speak," James I am not going to kill you." She smiled slightly and walked over to him. She noticed his eyes were slightly red. She grabbed both his hands and looked at him.  
  
Lily said," I'm still mad at you for planning to do that," James smiled at her and gave her a sweet look, she laughed and continued," but how can I stay mad at a face like that."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lily seemed shocked at first but then continued the kiss, by biting his lower lip. They continued for a while until, James broke off the kiss and said," does this mean I'm forgiven."  
  
Lily playfully hit him and said," well it all depends on your behavior Mr. Potter." She stood up straight.  
  
James laughed at her and threw his arm around her shoulders and said," I guess this means I have to be a good boy, huh?"  
  
Lily said," yes, it sure does."  
  
A/n: please review; thankfully I didn't have too much homework today. But I'm not to sure about tomorrow. Thanx for reading. Jessica 


	9. The Threat Letter

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 9: The Threat Letter  
  
A/n: Thanx for the reviews!!  
  
The next morning Lily woke up to the sound of an owl tapping at her window. She got up and out of bed and walked over to the window. Her friends had not woken up yet, since it was a Saturday. She did not recognize the owl, but she let him in anyway. The owl dropped the letter in her hands and flew off.  
  
Lily opened the letter quietly as not to wake her friends. She read it and this is what it said:  
  
Lily  
  
It has been five years since you have heard from me and I believe you will always remember. It was a most unforgettable meeting. I hope you are NOT doing well. If you are well, I will be pleased as to ruin your day. You might be asking yourself what more could he possibly do? Well that will be much easy of a question to be answered by me. I suppose you want to know. your mother's blood was used to write this letter. Can you guess what I have done? Of course you can you are most intelligent in this area of experience, though not smart enough to have joined me and my fellow Death Eaters as a follower. Your mother is not doing well. By now she is most likely dead. I could have killed her in an instant but I chose it most entertaining to watch her slowly die.  
  
With much hate,  
  
Voldemort  
  
Lily dropped the letter on the ground and fainted onto her bed. The noise woke her friends, and they rushed to her aide. As Linda took her up to the hospital wing, Mia noticed the letter lying on the ground she picked it up and read it. She smiled at her master's work. It had been completed. So as not to arose suspician she left the letter on the ground where Lily had dropped it.  
  
She quickly grabbed one of her scrolls and wrote to her master the following:  
  
Master Voldemort,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that Lily has read the letter and is most shocked. She fainted after reading it. If you need me to do anything don't hesitate to ask.  
  
Your Loyal Servant,  
  
Mia  
  
Mia walked down to the boy's room and told them Lily had fainted and that she was in the hospital wing. She too, went there, so she would not look suspicious.  
  
Mia (pretended to), Linda, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (damn him to hell, also pretended to) were concerned about Lily.  
  
James had held her hand and had not moved. Lily slowly opened her eyes, hoping beyond hope it was a dream and that her mother was still alive and that no harm had come to her. She looked up at her friends and then looked around the room and realized it had not been a dream but real life.  
  
Lily said," don't let it be true."  
  
James looked at her and said," what do you not want to be true."  
  
Lily replied," I got a letter from Voldemort James, he said he killed my mother, and wrote the letter in her blood."  
  
Linda's eyes widened, Mia pretended to look shocked along with the sleazy scumbag known as Peter, and James hugged Lily, Sirius looked ready to kill someone while Remus looked shocked and a tear rolled down his cheek Lily's mother had been like a second mother to him.  
  
James said," Lily was it because."  
  
Lily nodded and said," it was he wrote if I had just joined him it would have never happened."  
  
James hugged her closely.  
  
Sirius asked," what do you guys mean?"  
  
James told him, since Lily gave him a sign to do so, it looked as though she couldn't take anymore for today.  
  
Sirius said," I swear I'll kill that bastard if it is the last thing I do."  
  
Remus reasoned," don't be ridiculous, most wizards and witches fear him even now, no one has ever beaten him, he has never let anyone go, out of mercy."  
  
Sirius said," well whoever does kill him I will help."  
  
James shrugged. The nurse came in and shooed them all away and told them Lily need her rest.  
  
Lily said," I am fine I just fainted, I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort sent me a letter."  
  
The nurse fused and said," fine but first eat this chocolate."  
  
Lily took the chocolate and exited the hospital wing.  
  
A/n: Please review!!!!!! 


	10. Fan Clubs

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 10: Fan Clubs  
  
A/n: Thanx for the reviews  
  
After eating the chocolate Lily rushed to Dumbledore's office (I typed that part with my foot). James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (that scumbag), Linda and Mia followed suit. They went up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and smiled at his company, since he had been working at his desk for a very long time and needed a break.  
  
Lily said," Professor I have to tell you . something."  
  
Dumbledore smiled," well I assumed that when you came running through the door. Sit down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Lily sat down along with her friends (I cough loudly) and said," Voldemort sent me a letter, Professor. It said he had killed my. mum."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her intently searching her face she looked like she didn't want to say the rest in front of the others so he said," really I don't think it's necessary for all of you to be here." He pointed at the boys, accept James of course, who was holding Lily's hand.  
  
The boys left, but, rather reluctantly though. Lily smiled at Dumbledore to show her thanks.  
  
Lily continued," he talked about how he had killed my brother since I wouldn't join his side after he killed my dad, since I told him I wanted him dead. I didn't think he was serious, I wasn't serious." She looked up at Dumbledore who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned around to look at her friends, and said," my dad had rapped me so I ran done to a wizard pub afterwards, I just didn't want to be by him, my mom said I was a liar and that my dad would never do that. At the pub I met Voldemort he asked me what was troubling me, and then I didn't know who he was, I thought he was just a kind stranger. I told him that I wanted to kill my dad. I was so depressed I told him where my dad worked and phone numbers and everything. He said in turn all I had to do was be my friend. I went home that night feeling slightly better since I had met someone who actually believed me. The next day I was home alone my brother was out with some friends along with my sister, and my parents were at work. Then Voldemort appeared in my living room and told me he had killed my dad. At first I didn't believe him then I saw how serious he looked. He then told me I now had to complete my end of the deal. I didn't I told him he was a horrible man and I hadn't meant what I said. He then brought my brother to the house and killed him. Be fore he left he said he bewitched my father into doing it and planted the thought in my head to go down to the pub. I have never forgiven myself since."  
  
Linda ran up to her and gave her a hug; Mia walked up to her and gave her a hug, which was all a bluff. Lily cried in the hug. After while she stopped and wiped her tears away and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
He said," Lily I'll see what I can do. He might not have killed your mom, so I'll write a letter to the Ministry about it. But Lily can you bring the letter to me so I can take a look at it?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Good, you can leave now so I can write the letter."  
  
They all got up and left. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all waiting outside the door. James was holding Lily's hand to comfort her; Sirius and Remus noticing how sad she looked didn't say anything.  
  
Peter being as stupid as possible did ask a question," So Lily what was up with all that?"  
  
Everyone gave him 'the look'.  
  
Lily ran off to her room as quickly as possible. James ran after but could not find her once he was caught in a big crowd of people, mostly girls surrounded by a bulletin board. James since he couldn't find Lily anywhere decided to see what everyone was looking at. He stood on his toes to look at the sign it said:  
  
THIS YEARS BALL IS COMING UP FOR ALL WITCHES AND WIZARDS WHO ARE IN THE 5TH YEAR OR OLDER. BE READY TO DRESS UP FOR THE FIRST ANNUAL MUGGLE BALL.  
  
James shrugged, of course that was what was up. He pushed his way through the crowd and back to the common room to go find Lily. On his way one of his fan clubs from Ravenclaw followed him. Though he did not hear them.  
  
They whispered to each other things like:  
  
"Do you think I should ask him or wait for him to ask me?"  
  
"Don't be silly he's going with Lily."  
  
"They hate each other."  
  
"No not anymore my friend knows someone who knows someone who saw them holding hands."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"No I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to win him over with my beauty."  
  
Her friends laughed and walked to the Ravenclaw common room. 


	11. Trouble!

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 11: Trouble!!!!  
  
A/n: Thanx for the reviews. If you are interested in humor read Funny Jokes, Babysitting Burglary, or Semsame Street Bloopers. Sesame Street Bloopers isn't really bloopers just what happens after the show.  
  
~~~~ The Following Day~~~~  
  
Lily woke up feeling better than she did last night. She got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. Since it was late all of her friends were probably already done eating and in the library getting some homework finished or planning their next prank. Lily sat down and ate. She noticed some shy Ravenclaws (boys) staring at her. They were one of her fan clubs well that's what Linda told her. One of the boys came up to her and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk.  
  
She replied," sure"  
  
They walked for awhile occasionally bringing up a new topic. Lily was extremely bored and was thinking up a good excuse to let him down easy. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
She said after he finished talking about his sister and how much she wished she wanted to be like her friend Linda," I would love to stay but I really need to go and do my homework."  
  
He nodded and said," bye."  
  
Then unexpectantly he kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at what he did. He forced her to not to stop the kiss by pulling her towards him. She tried to pull away but couldn't manage. She slapped him when she managed to get out of his grip and went back up to her room.  
  
She was stopped when someone grabbed her elbow and turned her around. She thought if it is (the Ravenclaw boy) Brain again I swear I'll kill him. She looked into James's hurt eyes.  
  
He asked," how could you do this to me? I bet it was some way to hurt me from the start. Oh, why don't I get James to fall in love with me, then try to get it framed on me like I was the one who did it. I can't believe you Lily."  
  
Lily tried to explain," James it wasn't what it looked like. Just let me explain."  
  
James said," It was already explained to me by Kirsten (the girl who wanted to get with James in chapter 10), she told me the whole thing at first I didn't believe her. Then she brought me to where you and Brain were and I knew she was telling the truth."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something but James put his hand over her mouth and said," don't even try to lie to me Lily," and left.  
  
Lily slid onto the floor. Why won't he believe me it's so obvious, Kirsten and Brain planned the whole thing. Brain got to kiss me and probably got some money, and Kirsten will probably go to the dance with James. She sighed. She looked up when someone approached her.  
  
It was Kirsten smiling while she said," pretty nifty eh? I never thought James would fall for it. Oh did I hurt your feelings?"  
  
Lily looked at her in disgust and said," I'll tell James the truth when he cools off it will be fine."  
  
Kirsten shook her head and said," you and me both know he won't believe you. He is to stubborn and be to afraid to be hurt again, so he won't even hear you out."  
  
Lily got up and went to her room, all the while thinking of a way to get James to listen to her. Before the dance in a week. She smiled I'll just catch her in the act. She smiled brightly, Kirsten is so stupid. She writes down everything she does. Linda told me she has a dairy and writes everything in it. And Lily knew the password into the common room since she was head girl. She knew it's against regulations to do that, but oh well, no one will have to know. She'll show James and return it that very night. He'll have to believe her then!  
  
~~~~That Night~~~~  
  
Lily crept out of her room down the hall to James's she needed to get his invisibility cloak, she had seen him so many times disappearing under that thing and she knew exactly where he hid it, when she was in her third year she played a prank on him and stole some of his underwear to put a spell on it and saw the cloak in his trunk at the very bottom. The boys were probably asleep right now.  
  
She slowly opened the door to the room and slipped in and carefully walked over to James's bed. She sat down on the edge of his bed and held his hand and kissed his fingers. She set down his hand gently across his stomach and crept over to his trunk. She slowly opened it and grabbed his cloak and saw many magazines she did not approve of. She bite her lip, well I'd rather have him look at these than cheat on me. She closed his trunk and threw the cloak over her head.  
  
She quietly left the room. She crept down the stairs and out the common room door, in which she had to take the cloak off for and headed to the Ravenclaw room. She reached the door and said the password 'tweeters'. She entered the room quietly hoping no one was up late studying. She climbed the stairs to the Ravenclaw room for the 7th year girls and entered the room. She easily found Kirsten's bed. It was so easy she thought, like stealing candy from a baby. The journal lay on Kirsten's nightstand, Lily picked it up. Part one is done she thought, as she went into their bathroom. She searched for their shampoo and conditioner and put a simple spell on it to make their hair fall out temporarily.  
  
Then she messed with the soup to make their skin peely.  
  
She whispered to herself," now they are ready for class tomorrow and they wouldn't dare miss a class since they all had good grades and they all wanted to beat me for the top grade."  
  
She left their room and left their common room. She hurried to her common room and said the password to enter 'Snickerdoodles' . She went up to the boys room and quietly entered. She pulled off the cloak after she did and set it down on James's trunk. She whispered 'alamora' and her wand had just enough light on it to read her dairy. Lily skipped to the back of the book where Kirsten had just finished writing that day and read:  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I achieved my part one of my plan. James is furious with Lily and hates her, for kissing Brain. I thought he wouldn't go through with the plan. James will want to show Lily he is over her and go to the ball with me. Then I will finally be able to date him after six years of longing. We are meant to be with each other. I almost feel bad for Lily, ALMOST!! She seemed so hurt when James broke it off with her, she even cried. Well she should have known James and me are meant to be. I love him so much. Wasn't the plan just great dairy? Pay Brain to kiss Lily and all I had to do was show James Brain kissing Lily.  
  
Kirsten  
  
Lily smiled now James has to believe me. She shook James slightly. Oh yeah, he only woke up one way. She blew in his right ear. He sat up quickly. He turned his head to look at her.  
  
He frowned and said," Lily get out of here"  
  
"James, just listen to me, please. I'll never talk to you again if you want all you have to do is listen to me."  
  
James nodded. Lily flipped open the diary to what she had just read and handed it to James.  
  
She said," I know you would never believe me with out truth so I went and go Kirsten's dairy." She pointed at his cloak.  
  
"Evans don' ever mess with my stuff again," he said.  
  
Lily flinched at her name and said," James just read it."  
  
James read it and Lily watched him. He looked up at her after he finished it and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
He said," I'm sorry Lily I should have listened to you."  
  
She replied," it's alright I would have reacted the same way if I was in your position."  
  
She squeezed him tight.  
  
A/n: Please review, I'll probably have the next chapter up Sunday. 


	12. The Ball!

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 12: The Ball!  
  
A/n: Thanx for the reviews!!! I am probably going to add about 3-8 more chapters to this story. Probably 4. Since I am just going to skip to the end of the school year and have something big happen. Or I might just finish it off next chapter then add an epilogue. I don't know. Tell me in your review. Sorry I didn't update Sunday like I said, but this one is going to be extremely long. I am going to kill my sister any of you hear of Bear in the Big Blue House. My sister watches it in the morning before school and they had the bear cha-cha-cha song on today and I can't get it out of my head. This is worse than the time I couldn't get Britney Spears stuck in my head. Ugh!!  
  
"I don't know what to wear," Linda screeched.  
  
She had just spilled juice all over her new dress for the ball and the worst thing was it was the magical kind that never comes out.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and asked," why don't you wear your green one?"  
  
"No you are going to wear that, it goes perfect with our eyes," Linda pointed out.  
  
Lily said," but I already have a dress." She picked up her lilac dress with a cut on the left side all the way up to her upper thigh.  
  
"You'd look better in this one," Linda said," it goes with your eyes and this way you can use the green glitter I gave to you for your birthday with the butterfly."  
  
Lily looked at Mia and asked," what do you think?"  
  
Mia said," I think you would look better in the green one, and one I'll do your hair in a bun with my green clips."  
  
Lily said," okay but you have to wear my purple one Linda."  
  
Linda smiled she loved that dress. Linda piucked up the green one and handed it to Lily. The dress had sequences all over the dress and was slightly above the knee with a spaghetti strap top and a green see-through jacket that went to the elbow. Linda grabbed her green dress shoes from her closet and handed them to Lily. The shoes were the exact same color as the dress and were about two inches off the ground.  
  
When Mia finished with her make-up and hair (hers lay all around her shoulders, with a small pink butterfly in her hair) she grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into the bathroom to do her hair and fussed with it for several minutes using several spells to get the clips in the right places. She had to guess she had used about a hundred to keep her hair in place except for to strands by her ears that she curled so they were at Lily's chin.  
  
When Mia finished with her hair and Linda finished with Lily's make-up she looked stunning. Lily had to admit they did a great drop she couldn't wait to see the look on James's face. Lily bent down and put on the shoes and stood up.  
  
She looked at Linda, her hair was rolled into a bun with a large purple clip to hold it in at the top with a few strands loose, The dress made her look like a princess. Lily smiled she was glad Linda and Remus were back together she got Linda to realize there was nothing wrong with him and he would be perfectly normal except one day a month.  
  
Mia was going with Sirius (I know she should go with Peter but I am er. going to have something special happen). Her pink dress sparkled so much Lily thought you would probably see it outside right from the room. The dress's straps went around the shoulder so her shoulders were bare, and the dress went down to her feet.  
  
Lily said," I think we have a dance to go to."  
  
Mia and Linda linked arms with her on each side and walked down to the common room. As they walked down their dates were at the end of the stairs waiting talking amongst themselves. Lily watched Remus nudge James and he looked up.  
  
Lily had to stop herself from laughing at the look of shock on his face. His jaw dropped just like Remus's and Sirius's and the sight of Mia and Linda. When they reached the bottom she wrapped her arms around James neck and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
James smiled at her and said," you look great," as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Lily smiled and whispered," thanks."  
  
While half way down to the Great Hall, Lily said, " James this is the first dance we have ever gone to not planning a prank on the other to humiliate each other between their wildest thoughts."  
  
He laughed and said," yep, but we have to play one on the Slytherins."  
  
Lily said," what would a dance be without seeing the Slytherins acting stupider than usual. I was thinking why don't we make them swing from the ceiling as monkeys or do the chicken dance as real chickens."  
  
James laughed and said," why not."  
  
They entered the magnificent Great Hall with streamers that and balloons all over. There were tables all around the walls with food already on them and there was still hardly anyone there.  
  
A man came up to them and said right this way. Lily was shocked when she sat down to find the exact food she was craving was on the plate already. a plate of spaghetti. Her friends were just as shocked as she was they probably had the same food on their plates that they wanted.  
  
James pulled her chair out and she sat down while James took his seat next to her.  
  
Lily said," is it exactly what you wanted?"  
  
James said," yeah, you?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Lily looked at Mia's plate it was of course. a salad. On Sirius's there was. what was that?  
  
Lily asked Sirius," What is one your plate Sirius?"  
  
Sirius smiled and said," my favorite. dog my mom only makes it for Christmas though and it's my favorite."  
  
Lily said," Sirius that's disgusting."  
  
Sirius said," no it tastes great here taste some."  
  
Lily said," fine."  
  
She took her fork and leaned over James to get a small piece she raised it to her mouth and ate it. To her surprise it tasted great.  
  
Lily said after she finished," you're right it does taste good."  
  
Linda and Mia in unison said," yuck."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and started eating her spaghetti. After awhile more people started to come and more and more looked shockingly at their plates. When everyone was finally there Dumbledore stood up.  
  
Dumbledore said," Greetings! You have probably already realized that whatever food you wanted appeared on your plate. Since this took a long time to do in the kitchens we have decided we are not going to do this again so enjoy it!!"  
  
Dumbledore sat down and everyone started to eat that had just come. Lily turned in her seat to look for Kirsten. Lily's eyes fell on her only a few tables away. Lily laughed when she saw that she was there with Snape.  
  
James asked," what's so funny, Lily?"  
  
Lily turned him around and pointed towards Kirsten.  
  
James laughed and said," they are perfect for each other."  
  
Lily nodded just as the first song started.  
  
James held out his hand and asked," care to join me in embarrassing the Slytherins my fair lady?"  
  
Lily smiled and said," of course dear sir."  
  
They looped their arms and walked over to the Slytherin table. The D.J had tipped them off and told them the chicken dance would be the second song and Lily had prepared the perfect treat for the Slytherins. Since James had a fan club at the Slytherin table he would get them to eat some chocolate while Lily did the same with her Slytherin fan club but with cookies.  
  
Lily sat down next to some of the boys and magically made some of her special cookies appear in her hand.  
  
She said with a smile," hello boys."  
  
In unison they all said," hello Lily."  
  
This is too easy she thought, like taking candy from a baby.  
  
Lily said," I made some cookies and I wanted you guys to try them to tell me what you think."  
  
She smiled at them and fluttered her eyelashes. When she sat down the plate all eight boys at the table grabbed a cookie and shoved them in their mouth as if to prove to her they would do anything.  
  
Lily laughed as she saw a feather grow on one of the boy's heads, the other boys at the table started to laugh at him as well until they realized they were growing feathers as well!!! Lily got up and ran laughing to her table while silently cursing out the shoes Linda gave her to wear.  
  
She quickly sat down and turned around to see all eight of the boys with feathers all over themselves and they just started to squawk. Lily saw James running back to the table and she looked over at the girls they had just started to grow feathers. James sat down next to her and turned around to look at the Slytherins.  
  
They were now getting up and doing the chicken dance. All the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs were laughing. Some were on the floor they were laughing so hard. Lily laughed harder as she looked at their confused looks on their faces as their feet's and arms wailed around to the chicken dance.  
  
When the song finally ended the Slytherins turned back to normal. Dumbledore stood up and asked," who did this?"  
  
Though everyone knew he too had been laughing.  
  
Some of the Slytherins stood up and pointed at Lily and James. Dumbledore's eyes followed their direction and his eyes sparkled and it looked as if he was saying good job but he dare not admit it.  
  
He said," of course James and Lily. Come on you too up to my office I trust by now you know the way."  
  
As they walked out the door many of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors patted them on their backs whispering, "good job."  
  
A/n: Please tell me what you think!!! 


	13. Consequences and Revenge

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Don't stop dancing' by Creed or Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 13: Consequences and Revenge  
  
A/n: I am going to restart this story from here because well I just feel like I could have done better!! So this time it is going to be longer it will have the same plot as before just ignore the author's note from the ball since I am going to finish with Hogwarts. I am open to any ideas for pranks and things!! Oh and we are going to see Kirsten with her new look in this chapter. She didn't show up to the dance of course.  
  
~*~*~ Ending of Chapter 12~*~*~  
  
Some of the Slytherins stood up and pointed at Lily and James. Dumbledore's eyes followed their direction and his eyes sparkled and it looked as if he was saying good job but he dare not admit it.  
  
He said," of course James and Lily. Come on you too up to my office I trust by now you know the way."  
  
As they walked out the door many of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors patted them on their backs whispering, "good job."  
  
~*~*~ End of Chapter 12~*~*~  
  
Lily and James followed Professor Dumbledore to his office secretly smiling the whole way. Lily was afraid to look at James fearing she would laugh. They entered Professor Dumbledore's office 'Reeses'.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said," Please sit down." He pointed at the two chairs closest to him. When they were seated he continued," I hope you know what you did is wrong. I am disappointed in you two. You are Head Boy and Head Girl. I would have expected better behavior from both of you. If you must play pranks on them don't do it so sloppily," He bent towards them and whispered," I personally think it was brilliant," he smiled brightly then continued at a normal voice," don't do it again. You will both have a week's worth of detention at five' o'clock. Which I believe is after the prefect meetings. You may go back to the dance."  
  
They got up to leave and turned out of the office. As they walked down the stairs James said," I can't believe he said our prank was brilliant."  
  
Lily laughed and said," hurry up I don't want to miss to much of the dance."  
  
James smiled and said," you just want to dance with me."  
  
Lily threw her arm around his neck in a friendly way and said," Nah, I don't want to cut your time with Sirius."  
  
He gave her a sharp look and said," Lillllleeeeee."  
  
She laughed and continued to tease," go run along now." She pulled her arm off his back and gave him a slight push and said," be a good boy."  
  
He turned around and picked her up and started to quickly walk to the Great Hall. As he did he teased," now be a good girl or you'll have to have a time out."  
  
She seductively whispered in his ear," You don't want to be away from me do you?" She placed a butterfly kiss on his neck.  
  
He laughed from the tickling sensation sent through his body after she did this and said," nah, I don't want to be to far away from you."  
  
He sped up his pace to the Great Hall when they reached the entrance he placed her on the floor on her feet and said as he bowed," come on dear lady I believe we have a dance to attend."  
  
She laughed and took his hand and said," of course kind sir."  
  
They entered the hall to find practically everyone dancing. James said," let's dance darling." He pulled her to the center of the floor and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
(A/n: This is the song playing in the background. Whenever I read a song in a story it bugs me because I don't know the beat to it. You can listen to the song at Creed.com when at the site just click on music and there will be a list and just find 'Don't Stop Dancing'.)  
  
'At times life is wicked and I just can't See the light A silver lining sometimes isn't enough To make some wrongs seem right Whatever life brings I've been through everything And now I'm on my knees again  
  
But I know I must go on Although I hurt I must be strong Because inside I know that many Feel this way  
  
Children don't stop dancing Believe you can fly Away.away  
  
At times life's unfair and you know It's plain to see Hey God I know I'm just a dot in This world Have you forgot about me? Whatever life brings I've been through everything And now I'm on my knees again  
  
But I know I must go on Although I hurt I must be strong Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows? Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
  
But I know I must go on Although I hurt I must be strong Because inside I know that many Feel this way  
  
Children don't stop dancing Believe you can fly Away.away  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows? Are we hiding in the shadows?'  
  
Lily took her head up from it's support on James's shoulder when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around still with James's arms around her waist. She saw Kirsten standing right before her.  
  
Lily hissed," What do you want." All the while trying to control her laughter at the sight of Kirsten's hair. She had tried to fix it with a hair-growing spell but at the same time her hair must have been starting to go back to normal because it was all stringy and twice it's length so it nearly touched the floor. Her skin had clumps of lotion all over it. But her skin was still extremely dry.  
  
Kirsten demanded," how did he find out?"  
  
Lily said coolly," I have my ways."  
  
Kirsten accused," you did this to me didn't you? You rotten bitch, you'll pay for this."  
  
Kirsten turned and left in a huff. Lily turned back around to face James. He took a piece of her hair and started twirling it around his finger and whispered," I love it when you're jealous, you do the most exotic things."  
  
Lily laughed and joked," I'd do anything for you."  
  
He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss to show his gratitude. He pulled away when Sirius jumped on them and said," you two love birds need to get a room." This caused them to fall on the floor.  
  
Lily groaned and said," Sirius Black if you don't get off of me right now I'll knock you into next week."  
  
He immediately jumped up in shock and put a hand out to help her up. James had gotten up in the mean time and was looking at Sirius with an amused look on his face. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the ground next to him and got up herself.  
  
Sirius got up and said," Lillllleeeeee you better run."  
  
Lily hid behind James and pulled him around so Sirius wouldn't be able to get her. She looked over his shoulder to keep and eye on Sirius's moves. She squealed when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground she knew it wasn't Sirius or James. It had to be Remus. It was Remus. He threw her over his shoulder and started to run.  
  
Lily asked," Are you saving me from the evil Sirius or helping him?"  
  
He laughed and said," I'm helping Sirius of course."  
  
Lily groaned and asked," Where are you taking me? Sirius is over there."  
  
Remus smiled and said," I know that. He is going to meet me over here."  
  
Lily groaned and said," he is going to kill me."  
  
Remus put Lily on the floor and stopped her from moving anywhere. Sirius soon came over and said," Lily revenge is ever so sweet."  
  
Lily screeched and said," Sirius you wouldn't want to do that."  
  
Lily gave him a puppy dog face and said," I am you girlfriend's best friends and your best friend's girlfriend. Mia and James won't be to pleased with you."  
  
Sirius laughed and said," James wouldn't hurt me. He wuvs me to much."  
  
James came up from behind him and said," Now I know where Lily gets these things from. Padfoot let my flower go."  
  
Lily smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sirius then walked over to James and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled and said," you saved me from the mean people. I must know the name of my hero."  
  
James laughed and lifted her off her feet he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Sirius asked," why did I break the two of you up in the first place? No use really. Prongsie will never listen to me when he is in love."  
  
Lily laughed as James blushed she said to comfort him," I love you to."  
  
James smiled and kissed her. Sirius groaned I think I am going to be sick. You two are to lovey dovey. James laughed and said jokingly," I guess we should get a room."  
  
A/n: Since I don't want to go into details Lily gets pregnant that night so use your imaginations and figure out what happened. I'll write the next bit soon. I hope to make the story about twenty chapters long now. 


	14. regrets

Disclaimer: J.K owns Lily and James, Sirius etc. Hogwarts you will know what is mine and what is hers.  
  
Title: Fate  
  
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other for what seems forever, for numerous reasons. For Instance they both have top grades, and to both of their disgust they are both head boy and girl. But what will happen when they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will it only increase their hate or will they learn to cope with each other?  
  
By: The-Girl-Who-Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/n: It is towards the end of the school year.  
  
Chapter 14: Regrets  
  
^*^*^*^ Flashback^*^*^*^  
  
Lily, James, Mia, Linda, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat in the common room studying for the Newt tests. Well the rest of them. Today was Thursday. Tomorrow they had Defense against the dark arts and charms. James sat on one of the coaches with Lily's head on his lap while he quizzed her on facts about the dark arts. Mia and Linda sat in the corner of the room charming things. Books surrounded Remus with Peter and Sirius had announced he was done studying and instead was plotting a prank on the Slytherins.  
  
Sirius in need of excitement looked for a prey. He spotted it immediately Lily and James. He had a glint in his eyes as he looked at them thoughtfully. James would kill him but ...oh well. He walked over to the coach where they were. He picked up Lily's legs and put them on his lap and sat extra close to James and threw his arm around him.  
  
He fluttered his eyelashes and said," Hi, Jamesie."  
  
Lily laughed and pulled the book James was carrying away from him to watch what Sirius was doing. James removed Sirius's arm from his shoulders. Sirius put it back.  
  
He said with a hurt expression on his face and said in a girly voice," James how could you do this to me? I gave you the best pleasure a man could want and you throw it all away like it was nothing. You...you broke my heart."  
  
Lily got off of James to join the fun and said," I thought you loved me James and then you go off and sleep with a man."  
  
Sirius laughed and gave Lily a high five and said," let's start a James broke my heart because he is a bi."  
  
Lily said," let's get started."  
  
James groaned and said," what did I do God, what did I do."  
  
Lily laughed at James. James frowned and stood up.  
  
James decided to join the fun and said," But kind lady I saved you from the meanies you owe me your life," he got down on his knees and took her hand," Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Lily laughed and pulled him up to her height and said," I guess because I owe you my life what would I have down if Sirius had tickled me."  
  
Sirius sighed and said," for a change I thought Lily was cool then she goes running back to the guy."  
  
James ignored him and picked Lily up and sat back down with Lily on his lap.  
  
Sirius said to Lily," you are going to get your heart broken."  
  
^*^*^*^ End of Flashback^*^*^*^  
  
She had no idea then that Sirius had been right. After all it was only a joke at the time. She sighed. The next day she found James kissing Kirsten on her way back to Gryffindor tower. She was cautious this time and wanted to see if it was another one of her tricks but it wasn't. Silent tears fell down her face as she remembered that day.  
  
^*^*^*^Flashback^*^*^*^  
  
Lily trembled as she walked back from the bathroom to the Gryffindor tower. She was pregnant. Her period was a week late and she had just finished throwing up in the bathroom. How would James react? Well she didn't need to have that answered.  
  
When she turned the corner she heard giggling from a room. She didn't want to look but James's messing black hair caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She hid and continued to look.  
  
She heard from Kirsten," What made you change your mind James? Oh I know Lily got to boring for you."  
  
James nodded and they continued. She cried as she ran back to the Gryffindor common room. No she wouldn't cry she thought. She'd ignore James for the rest of the school year. After all there was only two days left.  
  
^*^*^*^End of Flashback^*^*^*^  
  
And that was what had happened. James had obviously wanted to mess around with her heart some more because he had followed her everywhere demanding that she speak with him. She ignored him with Mia and Linda by her side. They broke up with Sirius and Remus for her knowing there would be problems since they were James's best friends. She rubbed her stomach gently causing small ripples to be sent through her body. She was eight month's pregnant and boy did it show.  
  
Linda and Mia still stood by her side. They came to visit everyday. Together they would raise the baby. They would both be the baby's godmothers. Instead of there being a godfather. They already knew that it was a boy. They planned to teach him to be a gentleman, dance and treat women like princesses.  
  
She smiled, no more James Potter and his games just her, Linda, her son and Mia. No James Potter. Good.  
  
^*^*^*^ At James's place^*^*^*^  
  
Sirius looked at his best friend Prongs. He was heartbroken. Instead of slowly healing day-by-day he got worse mumbling about how much he wanted Lily back. About how Lily would do something better than the way Remus or Sirius did it. He cried every day. When Sirius had gotten him to calm down he would start back up again when he'd see a flower or be reminded of anything having to do with Lily.  
  
Sirius wasn't to heart broken about Mia and same with Remus. He rubbed James's back as he mumbled," what did I do? Did I hurt her? Does she still love me?"  
  
He sighed and said," you didn't do anything. She was the one at fault. You're a great person and she didn't appreciate it."  
  
He went through the same thing everyday. Eventually he would calm down then he'd get started back up again. Then it was Remus's turn to comfort him and eventually they would give him a sleeping potion. There was no difference from him and a lost puppy.  
  
His jumped up when he heard a knock from the door. He hoped it wasn't an angry neighbor again complaining about the shrieks coming from James. Happy for someone to talk to other than a depressed James he opened the door.  
  
He took a step back when he saw Linda standing there. He just stared. What was she doing here? She would give James false hope and send him into a greater depression.  
  
Seeing he wasn't going to say anything she started," Don't tell Lily I was the one to tell you but... what's that horrible noise."  
  
"James," Sirius replied simply," he's been crying ever since well if you can say it Lily broke up with him."  
  
Linda tutted and said sarcastically," I wonder why?"  
  
Catching the sarcasm Sirius asked," What is that supposed to mean James never did anything. Lily is an ungrateful bitch. I've never seen James so hung up about a girl before."  
  
Linda got angry and shouted," Don't you dare call her a bitch. James was the one who cheated on her," his mouth dropped and Linda continued thinking it was shock that she had known," yes she knows she saw him making out with the Kirsten whore after she found out she was pregnant with his fucking child."  
  
Sirius was shocked, James had never ever made out with Kirsten anytime during the end of the year. And did he here her right? Lily was what pregnant. She'd have to be around eight months pregnant now. Yeah that's right it was February.  
  
Sirius got knocked out of his thoughts as James came into the room. It was James's turn to do the yelling.  
  
James said," I never touched Kirsten after we got back together. I don't know what you are talking about. Lily's... pregnant," he started crying again and slumped to the floor. "Lily needs me and I failed her." He started crying again.  
  
Linda shouted," What the fuck are you talking about. She saw you James no use lying about it."  
  
Sirius managed to calm down and said," There obviously is some sort of a misunderstanding. Because you seem to pissed to be lying about this and James has been crying for months about Lily. So Linda what exactly happened? What did Lily tell you?"  
  
Seeing no point to yell Linda said recounting the events two days before the end of the school year," Well Lily told me that was realized she was pregnant in the bathroom two days before the end of the school year. She was throwing up and she then realized she hadn't had her period in awhile. While walking back to the common room she heard sounds coming from an empty classroom. She was just going to walk past when she saw James's messy black hair and Kirsten. She wanted to see if it was another one of Kirsten's tricks so she watched. But then she heard Kirsten say something like 'what made you change your mind? Oh I know it must have been Lily she got too boring for you.' Then she saw James nod and ran off crying convinced. She decided not to cry about it that James wasn't worth it and vowed to go through the rest of the year ignoring him. Mia and I stood by her after what we found out. Ever since Mia and me have been taking care of Lily. I decided James had a right to know so I came here to tell you."  
  
James said shocked," I never did that. I never made out with Kirsten. I swear. I love Lily to much to do that. I'd never."  
  
Sirius said," James isn't lying I remember that day. I was in the common room when Lily came in. She looked all pissed off and her cheeks were red. She went upstairs to her room. I figured it was P.M.S. James was playing a prank on the Slytherins and he did do it because well the Slytherins were really pissed off with him and he got death threats in the mail the next day about it."  
  
Linda said shocked," You're telling the truth aren't you?" they nodded so she said," we have to go talk to Lily. I want to know what happened. She wouldn't lie about something like this she was heartbroken after she saw you. She still cries whenever she hears your name James."  
  
James said slightly happy," she does? So she still loves me."  
  
Linda nodded and said," come on hopefully we'll catch Lily in a good mood."  
  
They nodded and followed her to the fireplace.  
  
She said," she lives at Godric Hollow. She got it for a very good deal."  
  
They nodded as Linda grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and shouted," Godric Hollow."  
  
James followed than he went.  
  
^*^*^*^Lily P.O.V^*^*^*^  
  
Lily smiled when she saw Linda come out of the fireplace. She was lying on the couch with a book in her hand about raising a baby as a single mother.  
  
Lily greeted her," hello."  
  
Linda said," Lily promise me you won't freak out because..."  
  
Linda was cut off as James came out of the fireplace.  
  
Lily said," don't tell me you brought him here. You promised you wouldn't tell him."  
  
^*^*^*^James's P.O.V^*^*^*^  
  
He cringed as she referred to him as something awful and horrible like she'd rather see Voldemort in her fireplace rather than him. Remembering Sirius was coming he moved forward.  
  
Lily shouted," Get out of my house you have no right to be here."  
  
James felt horrible her not speaking to him was better than this. Talking to him like he was nothing and he hadn't done anything.  
  
Sirius then fell out of the fireplace right behind him.  
  
Lily groaned and rubbed her forehead," I feel like I've died and gone to hell."  
  
Linda said," Lily we need to talk about something. James said he never made out with Kirsten that day."  
  
Lily said," and how did you run into him?"  
  
Linda sighed and said," Lily calm down it's not good for the baby."  
  
Linda went over to her and sat on the coffee table in front of Lily.  
  
Lily said," he's fine."  
  
James felt like he was going to jump. He was going to have a son he always wanted to be a father. But he still wanted Lily.  
  
James said," Lily I never kissed Kirsten after we got back together. I swear it. I've been heart broken ever since you started ignoring me. You can even ask Sirius."  
  
Sirius agreed," Lily he loves you he's been crying every single day about you. I wouldn't lie about this Lily after how long you knew me do you think I'd lie about this?"  
  
Lily just stared at Sirius as if searching him to see if he was lying.  
  
Lily finally said," no you wouldn't."  
  
James felt like he could fly. But instead he went over to Lily and sat in front of her. He took her hand in is feeling a warm sensation swarm into him as he did so.  
  
Lily asked," what happened that day?"  
  
James looked at her and answered," I don't know but it wasn't me you saw. Do you think it could have been someone else you saw?"  
  
Lily said," well maybe. It could've been someone using a polyjuice potion or something like that. But I don't know who'd want to. I mean it definitely wasn't Kirsten pretending to be you she could've paid someone. Did she come onto you sometime later."  
  
James thought for a moment then spoke," yeah she did but it wasn't the same. She seemed hurt when I told her to go away she said something like but what about earlier? Was it all a lie? I think it was someone else trying to break us apart."  
  
Mia came forward with a smile on her face and said," pretty bright aren't you James. Figured out my plan."  
  
Lily asked," Where'd you come from? What do you mean you're plan?"  
  
Mia smiled and explained," I knew you were pregnant Lily the dark lord always has his ways he told me to make sure James was finished off. I figured murder would be to hard under Dumbledore's nose and then afterwards he would be under more protection. My lord was very pleased when I came up with the plan of James committing suicide all I had to do was come up with something to make you break up with him. Quite simple really all I needed was some Polyjuice Potion and Kirsten. She actually thought it was him."  
  
Lily asked shocked," why? You were the one kissing her?"  
  
Mia shrugged," yeah. I obey my lord."  
  
Sirius took out his wand and muttered a spell that threw her against the wall. He walked towards her and said," you bitch."  
  
Lily said," Sirius don't kill her she's not worth it. We can take her to Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius nodded and stunned Mia. Then walked over to Lily, James and Linda.  
  
James said to Lily," I hear we're having a son," as he rubbed her stomach gently.  
  
Lily said smiling," I've felt like we're having a son," as she looked at her stomach with James's hand on it.  
  
Sirius started to cry and engulfed both of them in a hug.  
  
Sirius said," I'm so happy you guys made up."  
  
A/n: next chapter to come!! 


End file.
